warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
LOVE SPOOF 1: Bluestar X Oakheart
Hi! I'm Hollywhisker. You should know that this is my first spoof. So don't expect it to make you laugh to your death! Well, enjoy! Proceeded by: N/A Succeeded by: LOVE SPOOF 2: Snowfur X Thistleclaw ________________________________________________________________________________________ *rabbit jumps on Bluefur's eye* Bluefur: AHH!!! STUPID RABBIT!!! NOW I'M BLIND!!! Wait. I'M NOT LONGTAIL!! If I could just get this rabbit off... *falls into river* Bluefur: AHH!!!! Unknown RiverClan cat!!! SAVE ME!! Oakheart! Oakheart: Don't you know that you can eat your way out? Bluefur: NO.*chomps on river*Yummy! Cotton candy! Thanks for getting me out!*tries to go away* Oakheart:*bites Bluefur* Bluefur: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR????? Oakheart: Disco!!! Bluefur: YAY!! I LOVE DISCO!!! Oakheart:*kisses Bluefur* Crookedjaw:*appears outta nowhere*CATS CAN'T KISS, HOLLY!!! Hollywhisker: Wait, you're talking to me? How'd ya do that? Crookedjaw: Jayfeather told me how. Hollywhisker: JAYFEATHER'S ALIVE?? Jayfeather: I'm alive ANYTIME!!! Bluefur:*kisses Oakheart* Crookedjaw: Seriously? Hollywhisker: Okay, then YOU make the story! Crookedjaw:*steals Hollywhisker's computer and types 'Oakheart: Ha! I tricked you!(kills Bluefur)* Hollywhisker: Hey! It's supposed to be LOVE spoof here!*deletes what Crookedjaw just typed* Crookedjaw: Well, YOU TOLD ME TO WRITE IT!!! Jayfeather: Would you BOTH JUST FREAKIN SHUT UP!!! Sparrowpelt: I can hear you from the camp! And, who are you? Jayfeather: I'M FREAKIN JAYFEATHER IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, THE CLANS WOULDN'T HAVE EXISTED NOW GET BACK TO YOUR ELDER'S DEN!!! Sparrowpelt: I'm not an elder yet. Jayfeather: A badger comes, kills half of your tail, you become Halftail, yadda yadda yadda, AND YOU'RE AN ELDER!! Hollywhisker: Oops! I forgot that Bluestar was the main character! Time to get back to her! Crookedjaw: Blue''fur''. Hollywhisker: I DON'T CARE. Bluefur: What just happened? Oakheart: Yeah, it felt like I killed you and then time went backwards and you're alive! Crookedjaw: Hey, YOU DELETED THAT!!! Hollywhisker: Of course I did, what would you expect? Crookedjaw: I would expect you to be NICE for once! Hollywhisker: Whatever. Back to the story-- Crookedjaw:*steals Hollywhisker's computer again and types* Oakheart:*sings 22* Hollywhisker: Hey, seriously? Crookedstar: Well, it was a disco so... Crookedstar: Hey, you're putting me down as Crookedstar! I'm not leader yet! Hollywhisker: Fine... Bluefur:*sings along* Hollywhisker: NOW GIMME BACK MY COMPUTER!!! Crookedjaw: Nope.*types* Oakheart: I HATE YOU!!! Hollywhisker: Excuse me? Okay, looks like I have to interfere the story...*teleports into the story* Hollywhisker: Bluefur! Oakheart! Bluefur and Oakheart: What? Hollywhisker: YOU FREAKIN LOVE EACH OTHER!!! Crookedjaw:*types* Hollywhisker:*does the chicken dance*AHH!! Crookedjaw, stop making me do that!!! Oakheart and Bluefur: AHH CROOKEDJAW'S HERE!!! Oakheart: Meet me tomorrow! Bluefur: I don't want to leave you! Hollywhisker:*teleports back to real world*Crookedjaw! Now look what you've done! Hollywhisker:*gets out time machine and gives it to Bluefur* Use this to make it tomorrow! Bluefur:*uses machine*Okay. Tomorrow *Bluefur and Oakheart meets at night and hugs* Crookedjaw: CATS CAN'T HUG Hollywhisker: You again? First you tell me cats can't kiss, now you're telling me that cats can't hug! Crookedjaw: Fine i'll leave you alone...For now. Hollywhisker: THANK YOU!!! Bluefur: I'm so glad to see you again!*burps* Oakheart: Ew! That's gross! I hate you! Hollywhisker: CROOKEDJAW!!!!! Crookedjaw: I said 'for now'. *Hollywhisker stares at him* Crookedjaw: Fine, fine. Here's your busted computer. Hollywhisker: MY COMPUTER'S NOT BUSTED!!! It's working perfectly well. Anyway...*deletes what Crookedjaw just typed* Bluefur: I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO(100 So's later...)GLAD TO SEE YOU!!! Crookedjaw: Seriously?? How many so's did you even put in? Hollywhisker: 120 So's. Crookedjaw:... Hollywhisker: Fine, I'll change it to 119. Crookedjaw: ... Hollywhisker: How bout 1 so? Crookedjaw: YAY!!!! Oakheart: I'm SO glad to see you too! Crookedjaw: THERE we go. Hey, you did not have to capitalize that! Hollywhisker: This is MY story. LET ME WRITE IT!!!! Jayfeather: You forgot about me! Hollywhisker: YOU CAN'T READ HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT??? Jayfeather: 1,000 reasons why. Hollywhisker: No there is NOT. Ugh..Whatever. Bluefur: Do you want to disco again? Jayfeather: NOT DISCO!!! Oakheart, please say no, please say no! Oakheart: OF COURSE!!! Jayfeather:*cries a pool of tears* Hollywhisker: Shh!! Oakheart: AHH SOMEONE'S HERE Hollywhisker:*appears outta nowhere* Bluefur: AHH Hollywhisker: Oh will you freakin shut up! Bluefur: WAAA Oakheart: I want MAMMA Hollywhisker:*facepaw* I'M NOT ACTUALLY HERE YOU BUSTED COUPLE Crookedjaw: Psst! If they are busted, why are you writing about them? Hollywhisker: Can you freakin SHUT UP!!!! Hollywhisker: Anyway, Oakheart and Bluestar-- Crookedjaw: BLUEFUR Hollywhisker: Whatever. Anyway, Oakheart and Bluefur, no one's here except me. Continue on with your meeting. Crookedjaw: YOU LIED ME AND JAYFEATHER'S HERE!!! Bluefur: YOU FREAKIN TRICKED US AHH!!!! Oakheart: Wait. Who's Jayfeather? Jayfeather: A med cat who is blind but can see in dreams and has special powers and created the whole of the Clans. Psst! But I'm not born yet! Bluefur: Uh, what? Jayfeather: READ THE BOOK!!!\ Oakheart: I will LATER. Hollywhisker: Okay this is getting boring I'm gonna end this. Crookedjaw: YES!!! THANK YOU!!! Category:Spoof Category:Love